Go out with me?
by MoonyLilyPadfootProngs
Summary: 10 times James Potter asks Lily Evans out, and then one more.


**DISCLAIMER: All rights to author.**

* * *

J: Evans?

L: Potter.

J: Would you like to come with me on a splendid date to the resplendent village of Hogesmeade this weekend?

L: Merlin, are you alright?

* * *

J: Evans!

L: Yes?

J: You look bored.

L: No, actually I was reading this book Remus -

J: Blah Blah Blah, nobody cares. The point is I have a great idea to take away your boredness!

L: First of all its boredom, and like I said I am not bored, I'm reading...

J: We could go to Hogesmeade!

L: Are you even listening to me?

J: So, what do you say?

L: No.

J: Come on, it'll be fun!

L: You know what else will be fun?

J: What?

L: Trying out that new Bat Bogey hex we learnt.

J: Okay, I'll leave.

* * *

J: Evy!

L: Do NOT call me that.

J: It's gotta ring to it.

L: Just leave me alone for Merlin's sake.

J: Wanna come with me to Hogesmeade? Don't wanna be all alone on Valentine's day, do you?

L: I have a date.

J: Not anymore.

L: What?

J: He won't come.

L: How do you know?

J: Er - gut feeling

M: Hey, Lils! Joseph said to tell you that he can't make it. He's vomiting slugs for some strange reason.

L: POTTER! POTTER, COME BACK HERE!

* * *

J: Flower!

L: …

J: It's that time of the year.

L: Err?

J: When I ask you out.

L: Strangely, I don't find it much of an annual event.

J: Well, what do you say?

L: I say... wait for it...no.

* * *

J: Lilykins!

L: Oh, how I wish I could have the same levels of enthusiasm as you.

J: Would you do yourself the honour of going on a date with the new Quidditch captain?

L: Well, when you put it like that I can't help but feel...

J: Feel what?

L: You really are a prat.

* * *

J: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Sugar is sweet and so are you. Would you like to go on a date with me, I promise I'll be as romantic as romantic can be

L: Gryffindors wear red. Ravenclaws wear blue. Pizza is cheesy and so are you. So like I said before, stop asking me out and walk out that door.

* * *

J: Evans! Evans! Evans!

L: Merlin, what's wrong?

J: There's a massive problem.

L: What is it?

J: My heart stopped.

L: I thought you said there's a problem.

J: Ignoring the snide remark you just made, I beg you to help me.

L: Mhmmm. How?

J: Go with me to Hogesmeade.

L: And that'll help how?

J: The feel of your hand caressing my face as we sip butterbeer, everything will be alright.

L: …

J: Ow...OW...OWW! Gosh woman, do you know what caressing is?

* * *

J: Lils!

L: James.

J: How are you?

L: I was fine until you came along.

J: How about we walk out that door together?

L: How about you shut up?

J: How about we kiss?

L: How about I kick you?

J: How about a date?

L: How about you leave?

* * *

J: Evans, go out with me.

L: Potter, get out of here.

* * *

J: Evans, look what I got you.

L: What? What did you...No. Get away from me this moment.

J: It's not going to eat you.

L: Just get it away from me.

J: Don't be a wuss, Evans.

L: I am not a wuss. I simply do not want that ...that...that thing near me.

J: Just because it's a plant doesn't mean you can insult it.

L: Potter, if you take one more step I will hex you.

J: Don't be silly. It's all in the spirit of the holiday.

L: James Potter, you get that enchanted mistletoe away from me this moment or you will be in the hospital for the next two weeks.

J: Don't be a festivity killer.

L: Repulso!

J: Aaaaah! What's wrong with you lady? Somebody take Evans to Mungos!

* * *

L: James?

J: Yup.

L: I...uh...I was wondering...

J: My, my, Lily Evans nervous.

L: Willyougooutwithme?

J: Sorry?

L: You heard me

J: Ummm...actually I didn't.

L: I am not saying that again.

J: Okay.

L: Potter!

J: Yes?

L: Will you go out with me?

J: Me?

L: No, I was asking Slughorn.

J: Well, I think he'll say yes, I've always said he's got a soft spot for you.

L: James, will you just answer the bloody question?

J: Hmmmm...well...lemme see...

L: James!

J: No.

L: No?

J: No.

L: Oh, okay, I understand. I don't know why I asked. I was being stupid. This is awkward. I'll leave now.

J: No, you can't.

L: Why?

J: I have to ask you something.

L: What?

J: Will you be my girlfriend?

L: What? I just asked you and you said no. Stop playing games with me.

J: It had to be me. I had to be the one to ask. It's proper that way.

L: You're a misogynist pig.

J: You love me anyway.

L: Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

J: So, it's a yes?

L: Yes.

* * *

A/N: Reviews mean the world to me. (:


End file.
